U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,771 to Gillery discloses multiple layer high transmittance, low emissivity coatings comprising zinc-tin oxide/silver/zinc-tin oxide deposited by cathode sputtering.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,834,857 and 4,902,580 to Gillery disclose an improved neutral high transmittance, low emissivity coating comprising an infrared reflective metal layer between antireflective metal oxide layers wherein a high refractive index neutral metal oxide layer is deposited between the antireflective metal oxide and the infrared reflective metal layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,898,789 to Finley discloses a low emissivity film for automotive heat load reduction comprising a first antireflective metal oxide layer, a first infrared reflective layer, a first primer layer, a second antireflective metal oxide layer, a second infrared reflective metal layer, a second primer layer and a third antireflective metal oxide layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,898,790 to Finley discloses a low emissivity film of the metal oxide/silver/metal oxide type for high temperature processing such as bending, tempering, or laminating, wherein a primer layer between the infrared reflective metal layer and the antireflective metal oxide layer comprises a layer of metal and a layer of metal oxide.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,059,295 to Finley discloses a method of making a low emissivity coating comprising sputtering a first layer of zinc-tin oxide, sputtering a second layer of titanium, sputtering a third layer of silver, sputtering a fourth layer of titanium, sputtering a fifth layer of zinc-tin oxide, sputtering a sixth layer of titanium oxide and then heating the glass at a temperature where the titanium layers will oxidize but protect the silver from oxidizing.